In the prior arts shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,704 or Japanese non-examined patent publication No. 50-1552, for example, apparatuses for cleaning pipes which feed the abrasive material such as sand or the like through the pipe by air flow produced from compressed air with rotational movement or without rotational movement are used. But, in case of the inner diameter of a pipe is large, a large quantity of the compressed air and the abrasive material are consumed and a large cost is needed. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention has suggested a cleaning apparatus of a pipe which has a scratching device and a grinding device shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 715,961, filed Mar. 26, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,709. The grinding device is moved with the scratching device in the pipe and grinds the inner surface of the pipe by ejecting abrasive material such as sand or the like using compressed air. But, the grinding device can not make repeated movements by observing the grinding condition, therefore perfect and quick grinding can not be obtained. and it is not suitable to discharge the dust such as the used abrasive material and the removed deposits from the inner surface of the pipe, because the scratching device is connected to the grinding device.